The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for bonding a carcass for a tubed tire with a belt band that protects the radially inner side of the tubed tire, with the method including coating the bonding surface with a rubber solution, placing the belt band thereon, and subsequently vulcanizing the bonding zone of tubed tire and belt band.
A natural rubber solution is generally used as the rubber solution. In this connection, the bonding surface of not only the carcass but also of the belt band itself that is to be placed thereagainst is coated six to twenty times, depending upon the embodiment. After the bonding surface has been made tacky in this manner, the belt band is pressed for a short period of time against the carcass. The vulcanization is effected at room temperature, and requires approximately three weeks to three months. Thus, the predominant portion of the polymerization is achieved during a free or natural vulcanization.
In addition to the very long vulcanization time, the heretofore known method has the drawback that the belt band, which is intended to protect the tubed tire from wear resulting from the rim, is not seated securely enough on the carcass to reliably prevent separation of the belt band during high stress, as occasionally occurs, for example, during bicycle races.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for bonding a tubed tire carcass with a belt band that provides a considerably greater resistance to separation between the belt band and the carcass.